User talk:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I don't like Vamp Diaries. Cause I preffer more on Supernatural than Vampire Diaries.User_talk:Ericard 02:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello My name is Theodor and I'm a huge TVD fan! I'm an admin on the TVD Wiki and I received your invitation to take part in this Wiki which I've got to tell you, is absolutley great! I think I might be able to help you alot, cause at the moment I'm writing a Vampire Novel, so I have a lot of ideeas... Maybe I could come up with the vampire characters in your series if you wish... One more thing... if its not to much of a problem, could you make me an Admin on this wiki, that way I can help you bring this wiki to the next level.... Have a nice day! 06:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i've wanted to ask you... can I come up with to more characters that will be recurring in the series? and also I cannot acces the admin tools now... I wanted to change the background and colors but I not an admin... 18:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I love this idea your doing making this wiki... and id like to help as much as possible....since your the one that made this i didnt want to barge in and write down a bunch on stuff on here that you didnt want ... so if you dont mind id like to help make it (lmao this message i just made sounds messed up) VampireObsessed137 23:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137 Character Ideas hi i was just woundering if you like this idea for a main character http://thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_Santos ......if not i will change it (or u can) but i just want to know what you think about it. VampireObsessed137 01:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137 Great idea i love the idea with Ruebin .... i also think its a great idea to make her the antagonistic character. im glad u do...I'll make a page for Season 1, Episode 1 for everyone to post what they have done in this episode. hii hii im yolanda i am from the tvd wiki thanks 4 asking me to come and join ur website i think its a really good idea and i just love the vampire diaries so im glad to be a part of this lolz =D 05:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I also think it's a good idea for a fan fiction vampire diaries wiki. I'm not that creative..so I don't know If I can come up with anything, but I might give it a shot. I'll be sure to check up on the stuff here and read what everyone comes up with. If you want I can check with the other admins on the official vampire diaries wiki and perhaps make a spot to advertise this wiki on the main page..Leave me a message if you want me to, I can talk to them about it. Anyways, good luck with the wiki. 06:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki starting to work This wiki is starting to work!!! I'm glad to be here! Hopefuly you will like all the stuff I came up with... another thing... I'm starting to think we need a few human characters to jump start the show leave me a message if I can help! 06:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) about the characters... I'm starting to think we need some humans for the story... I'd make some, but then there would be to much characters I made... provided that there is one more Recurring vampire character I am intending to make... She is an esential character in Ethan's development... help me please... what should I do right now? 12:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 new characters I made a human girl (and her boyfriend) a werewolf, can ya take a look ... heres the werewolf http://thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com/wiki/Aron_Misner and here the girl http://thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Sutherland ....... oh and you dont have to but if you dont mind could you make me a Admin VampireObsessed137 19:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137